eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Absolute Defeat
|image= |season=1 |episode=7 |jdate=29 May, 2005 |edate=27 May, 2006 |previous=Childhood |next=Glorious Brilliance }} Overview Gekkostate's hazing of Renton continues; he is sent on a "mission of utmost importance", which is a front for a drawn-out prank that eventually involves Moondoggie as well. Meanwhile, KLF squads are being destroyed and Dewey begins formulating a plan to deal with the enemy, known as Coralians. Synopsis Part A: The episode begins with a group of military KLF squadrons searching an area with dense fog. There is an enemy ship detected, a heat source, and multiple targets, increasing in numbers. All of the KLF's got shot and in the background there is a military personnel trying to make confirmation with them. However, an unknown enemy attacks them and all communication is lost. The scene cuts to Renton sleeping in the brig from being punished in the previous episode. Hap and Moondoggie wake him up telling him that they have a job for him. In the common room, Stoner jokes that they forgot about him in the brig, but Renton is concerned that Holland will be mad because he was supposed to stay there for ten days, but Hap assures him that it's ok. They place a big metal container in front of him and yell at him for attempting to touch it with his bare hands. Moondoggie puts on gloves and opens the container to reveal Pork Ramen Soup. Renton is confused, but Hap tells him not to ask anymore, saying that it's a job only he can do. Renton is eager to help out and gets praise from Hap. Matthieu hands him a maroon outfit saying it's "urban camouflage" as to not be spotted by enemies. We are now in a town where we see Renton being recorded. He's sporting the maroon delivery boy outfit and helmet with a painted on mustache. Renton is concerned because he believes he stands out, but behind the scenes we see Stoner with other members of the crew crowding a television and stifling their laughter. Renton spots someone with a camcorder and believes he is being surveilled. It's revealed that Moondoggie is behind the camera, and is currently hiding from a suspicious Renton. Scene cut to Hilda taking food inventory, and is surprised to hear her name called out by Eureka. She asks about Renton, and Hilda replies that he went on an errand; Eureka looks disappointed. Renton is now in a male bathhouse called the Rainbow Sauna. He is told to look for the patron who has a tattoo of a legendary figure on his back, but almost all of the patrons have such tattoos and asks for more details. Stoner asks the group who he should look for, and Maurice has the idea of someone with a wig. Renton refuses to tear off someone's wig, but becomes determined when Stoner says they'll have to abort if he can't do it. Hap comes running in from using the toilet and asks if Renton gave up yet, which he hadn't. Maeter tells him that he's going to pull of the wig of a mafia guy, and Hap is very pleased. The group is concerned that there may not be a guy with a wig; meanwhile Moondoggie is having trouble with the camera because he's getting dizzy from the sauna and blames Renton for his determined character. Hilda then enters the room, accusing them of stealing all the junkfood. She turns to the screen to realize that they are hazing Renton. She asks if Holland and Talho are aware of the prank, it's revealed that they are the ones behind it. Moondoggie is recording Renton in a room full of mafia men, standing there with a towel and his delivery boy helmet. Renton turns around and sees him recording, but misunderstands and believes that he is there to help him. Part B: Scene cuts back to the KLF militia from the beginning of the episode. Lieutenant Colonel Dewey Novak and Dominic discover a Norma 01 covered in coral. Everyone is eating ramen and watching their prank. It's revealed that Moondoggie is jealous of Renton because he's no longer the center of attention -- even if that meant being the one they messed with. The screen shows Renton and Moondoggie sitting at a table outside, sunset behind them, and extravagant ice cream sundaes before them. Renton sees some guys lifting, one of them doing a Roundhouse Cutback that impresses him. However, Renton feels sad that Moondoggie had to come help him, still oblivious to the prank, and believes himself undependable. He starts to tear up, but the gang hasn't given up and wait to see what Moondoggie does next. Hilda gets annoyed and leaves. Moondoggie gets mad at Renton telling him that everyone is doing this on purpose and tells him to stop pretending to cry. Instead, Renton says what a nice guy he is, telling him not to get depressed. He then reveals that he was worried about hurting someone with his delivery and says that despite that, he would make the world his enemy if it meant helping Eureka. He gives Moondoggie the new nickname Doggie-Niisan. Moondoggie hears laughter from his headset and angrily tells Renton that he is not his brother. Three guys show up, asking Moondoggie to forgive him, thinking that Renton is his little brother. One of the guys has a tattoo of Holland and Renton believes it's his contact. Hap says that the guy with the tattoo of Holland is the recipient, and that only Renton could do this job because of how short he is. They give him a key word to tell the guy, not realizing how huge he is. Everyone believes he's not going to do it, but Renton tells the guy "What'd you eat to get so big?" while making a weird face. The man takes the container with soup and dumps it on Renton's head. The group says the prank was a success, but admits defeat because he never gave in. When Renton realizes it was a prank, he is saddened because Eureka was watching and the guys think that they went too far. Renton confronts Moondoggie, but realizes that he wasn't laughing at him because they did the same thing to him. Moondoggie says he's irked at how perfect Renton was though and admits defeat. Somewhere else, Hilda, Talho, Holland, and Hap are discussing the release of someone, which is most likely Lieutenant Colonel Dewey Novak. Hap breaks the tension by displaying the tape named "Renton's First Errand". Novak and Dominic report to their superiors discussing Corallians. Renton is embarrassed to face Eureka, but is glad to see her when she comes to bring him some food. She tells him that he is amazing because everyone is happier now that he is there. Eureka asks him to take a look at Nirvash when he's done eating, but Renton insists on going with her. Little does he know one of the orphans put a note on his back saying "Uncool" Holland is seen alone in a room watching the tape. He laughs a little, then calls himself uncool. End. Trivia * The Gekkostate has no idea of how old Eureka is, despite that she has been with them for three years. * From this episode onwards, the kids come to respect Renton and stop pulling pranks on him, even though they are still reluctant to fully accept him. * Renton is humilated by the whole crew when they trick him into delivering a package in what turns out to be a ridiculous prank that is watched by them. * The note taped on Renton's back says "Stupid" and "Uncool" in the original Japanese, there was no translation on the English Dub. Category:Eureka Seven